


Land of a Thousand Words.

by Apollo55



Series: The Fergal and Lucas Chronicles. [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: This is the land of a thousand wordsBut it seems so few are worth the breath to saySit doubting looking after my own worthAnd you just keep on saving the dayI'll try to stay but it's in vain when you're farI'm on the run to wherever you are





	Land of a Thousand Words.

            Zack hated the song playing through Finn’s speakers. He never dared to change it. He always told Finn they just had different taste. It was a lie. He didn’t so much mind what Finn liked, it was how much he hated his feelings. He hated how the lyrics reminded him of how he was feeling.

_Sit doubting looking after my own worth_

_And you just keep on saving the day_

_I'll try to stay but it's in vain when you're far_

_I'm on the run to whereever you are_

            He looked at Finn laying on his couch. He’d never tell Finn why he dropped everything for him all the time. All it took was an “I’m lonely” text and Zack was there. Just like right now. He looked back down at the counter he was scrubbing. Somehow this is what he ended up doing every time. He’d get too deep in his emotions and scrub the counter like it was scrubbing them away.

_And that's the nature of the chase_

_You fall so far behind you end in first place_

_Pass the torch this time we're running to each's own regret_

_There's no harm in playing hard to get_

_Boundlessness deceives me_

_But baby you may turn the corner yet._

            Zack could tell he was waiting for certain lyrics to play. He knew the song too well for someone who constantly claimed to hate it. It wasn’t his fault. It was Finn’s fault. He always played this song when he was feeling like he was. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought maybe it was hinting at something. Zack walked a snack over to him and knelt on the floor.

“You have to eat.”

“I know.” Finn looked up at him.

“I brought you something light.” Zack ran his fingers through Finn’s hair. “What happened?”

“I’ve just been really lonely.”

“It’s the post-holiday lull. I’m home now for a bit. Maybe we can go out and get you off the couch.”

“Maybe.”

            Finn examined Zack’s face. He was beautiful, and Finn was well aware that he didn’t realize it. He long knew Zack wasn’t as confident as he appeared. He knew Zack was a bit self-conscious at times. Usually by now he would have yelled about Finn staring at him, but Finn couldn’t help himself. He wondered about their relationship at times, wondered if there was more to it than either would admit. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to excite himself over the idea of Zack being the cure to his loneliness. Instead he just carried out their relationship with the regret of never trying to move it forward.

“There’s a concert, down at that bar I wrestled at.”

“We can go if you want.” Finn looked up with his eyes.

“Sure. It will get you out of the house.” Zack felt Finn’s fingers in his hair. He gave a weak smile. “I’m going to go change and we can walk down there.”

            Zack pushed himself up to stand. He looked down at Finn still laying on the couch. He smiled before disappearing into Finn’s room. He was sure he at one point left a full outfit here. He looked in the closet where he found almost every article of clothing he’d left ironed and hung. They seemed to have their own area. He looked down at a 3-drawer dresser with some of his odds and ends things like left behind underpants and socks. He looked at the door when he heard Finn shuffling in.

            Finn wasn’t emotionally ready to see Zack in the closet housing his clothing. He’d put it there without even a second thought, but this made it real. If he imagined hard enough this was their closet, in their bedroom, in their apartment. It wouldn’t have been some random items he wanted to organize a little better. He looked at the clothing in Zack’s hand to gauge what he should wear.

“Is this a casual place?”

“Yeah.” Zack started stripping out of his clothing. “Do you still have that flowered shirt you worn to the other concert?”

“I do.” Finn looked at Zack in the mirror. “Why?”

“I just thought it looked good on you.”

            Zack looked away missing the smile his comment caused. It was typical. He’d make a comment about something looking good on Finn. He’d compliment his smell. He told him multiple times he had gorgeous eyes, but he always turned away when Finn reacted. He was afraid. He turned to see him in the shirt with black skinny jeans. He felt like Finn looked somewhat happier than when he arrived.

            Finn turned fully to look at Zack. He looked at the tight jeans and tight gray t-shirt. He would have looked good in anything, really, but this was good. Finn was convinced Zack didn’t realize how sexy he could be at times. If he did know, he sure didn’t realize how much Finn noticed it. He noticed the pink hue Zack’s cheeks were becoming. Surely there wasn’t a mutual lusting, but it was a confidence boost for Finn.

“Ready?”

“I just have to get my wallet and all that.”

“Alright.”

            Zack followed Finn to the door. That stupid song started playing again and he groaned. He noticed the little smirk Finn had. He looked down at the wood floor, before speaking.

“I hate this song so much.”

“I know, I still don’t understand why.”

“Just not my style.” He shrugged and started messing with a ceramic giraffe he found on a side table.

“I know it’s not your style of music.” Finn took a deep breath. “It’s not why I play it every time you’re here.”

“You like the song. You like the band.” Zack rolled his eyes. “You like the fucking lead singer.”

“Not like that. He’s a talented singer.”

“Please. Do I need to bring up Tweets from 2012? ‘Beefcake’ or some bullshit about squats.” Zack sounded more jealous than upset. Even he knew how he was coming across. “Ya gave him that magazine too.”

            Finn smiled. It was the first time in awhile he was genuinely happy about something. He forgot how adorable Zack was when he was pouty over something. He licked his lips. The realization that his loneliness all came from not always having this kind of moment hit him hard. It was always Zack and was always going to be Zack.

            Zack nodded in his direction. He was satisfied by the silence. Maybe Finn didn’t realize the clear tone of jealousy. Maybe Finn didn’t care. Why should he care? He was single. He could have men he enjoyed looking at. Zack realized he still had the small ceramic giraffe in his hand.

“Okay, so I was a bit flirty, but he’s never been someone I could see myself with.”

“Right.”

“I don’t know if that tone was relief or deeper sadness.”

“Neutral.” Zack nodded reassuring himself. “Is there someone, you do see yourself with?”

“There is. For a very long time I convinced myself they were just being a good friend.”

“Right.”

“Took me a bit to pick up on the little things.” Finn smiled. “Like their immense hatred for a song that clearly sums up our relationship.”

“Oh, they hate this song too?”

“A lot. They angry clean my counters.”

            Zack’s eyes shut from the embarrassment. All this time. He was so consumed with healing Finn, he never realized it was just him that was needed. He was all Finn needed. He felt Finn’s arms around him and he just wanted to cry. He pulled him in tighter. He looked down when Finn looked up.

“I don’t angry clean.”

“Babe, you do. I watch you every time. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner.”

“I was so concerned with making sure you were okay, this became secondary.”

“We’re here now.”  

            Zack nodded and leaned in to Finn. The kiss started out anxious and fearful. It melted into something sensual. Years of waiting and wanting were erased. Their foreheads met.

“I love you.” Zack waited for backlash that never came.

“I love you, too.”

            There was another heated kiss. Hands toyed at shirt buttons. Feelings of pent up sexual attraction were released. There was a deep level of love and lust coming to the surface. There was a rush, but at the same time it all felt like the pace was right.

“We. Should. Stop” Zack spoke between kisses.

“mmm. Right. That. Concert.” Finn smirked against Zack’s lips. “After we can order Chinese food and snuggle.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Zack pressed his forehead to Finn’s. “I’m glad you turned the corner.”

“Me too.”

 

 


End file.
